


Don't Let the Winged Bastard Get You Down

by Iamprongsie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I don't really like this work but oh well, Kind of canon compliant?, M/M, valentines day exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Strange fluff I wrote for the Valentines Day Exchange on Discord. Sorry if it's shitty, I can't write very well and I don't have a beta. For glowing-dimp-as-an-ember on Tumblr





	

Don’t let the Winged Bastard get you down  
Will’s POV  
Valentine’s day as a single camper was interesting. Will could remember the first winter he’d spent at the camp, complete with couples making out as if their lives depended on it every time he turned a corner, couples screaming and throwing things at each other, and the ensuing prank war that occurred between the remaining campers. Since that strange winter, after his mother’s death and coming to camp as a year-rounder, valentine’s day was always the same. He’d wake up, eat breakfast and try not to fall asleep in his pile of pancakes, then go and sulk in the infirmary until the first injured campers started to trickle in from the inevitable sword fights.   
This valentine’s day was different. This year he had a boyfriend, his father was hanging around camp (still mortal, godsdamnit), and Chiron had finally consented to freezing the canoe lake over so they could go ice skating. The medical part of his brain told him not to take Nico ice skating, pointing out the inevitable hypothermia and broken ankle he was going to get, but the romantic part of his brain won that argument. What was more romantic than ice skating together, on valentine’s day?  
Nico’s loud yelling brought Will out of his thoughts.  
“Will! Will! Pack a bag, we’re leaving!”  
“We’re what?” Will asked, still half asleep at the door of cabin 7.  
“Mr D said that Eros was coming to camp today so we need to leave now!” Nico replied, bouncing from foot to foot. “Besides, I have permission from Chiron, we just have to be back by dark.”  
“Give me five. I need to wake up.”  
“Meet me at the Athena Parthenos then!” He grinned, loping off up the hill.

 

“So why did we leave camp in such a hurry?” Will asked, walking up Broadway, hand in hand with Nico.  
“I’ve got a … History with Eros” Nico replied, curling in on himself. Will immediately noticed his change in body language, and changed direction to Nico’s favourite café in New York. The people that ran it were older demigods, and there was an amazing secret menu for demigods. Nico had discovered it by accident when he was teaching himself to Shadow Travel. The coffee was good, and they had created a blend of ambrosia and mortal food that was safe for demigods to eat.   
They arrived, ordered two Ambrosia chocolate muffins, and sat down.   
“D’you want to talk about what happened?” Will asked quietly, feeling apprehensive.  
“I’ll try. You know how Percy was the demigod that found me, right?” Will nodded. “Well, during that crazy quest where I was captured and stuffed in that jar, Jason and I had to go to Split to find Diocletian’s scepter. Zephyros turned us into wind and took us to Eros’ palace. He taunted me, got me to say who I liked. He forced me to out myself to Jason. Hades, I wasn’t even ready to admit it to myself, not someone I’d had three conversations with. It wasn’t fair, and I really, really never want to deal with Eros again.” Nico said, shuddering. “And before you ask, I’m completely over Percy. I like you.”  
“I wasn’t going to ask that, but thanks. I like you too.” Will replied, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. “What did you plan for today, or was it ‘holy shit I need to get out of the camp’? Because if we don’t need to do anything, do you want to see if any of our New Rome friends are in New York?”  
“I went over to San Fran yesterday to see if any of our friends were in camp. And before you ask, yes, I did shadow travel, but it’s been six months since I last did it so I’m alright.” Will let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He was always worried that Nico was going to dissolve into blackness, or go missing. “Hazel, Frank, and Reyna are there, Jason and Piper are in LA. Do you want to go now? We have a couple hours before we need to go back to camp and the time zones help as well.”  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Will grinned, standing up and knocking his chair over (AN: Will is as clumsy as fuck and you can pry that out of my cold, dead, hands). “I did it again, didn’t I?” He asked, not even bothering to look behind him.  
“Yep. Pick it up so we can go.” With a wave to the baristas, they jumped into the shadows and turned up at New Rome. 

 

New Rome was buzzing. Will had thought that because maybe the holiday wasn’t Roman, it wouldn’t be celebrated. Evidently not. He could see hearts everywhere, confetti, and his perpetually grumpy boyfriend with glitter in his hair.   
“Why is it every time I show up here I get glitter in my hair?” He grumped, shaking his hair out.   
“Maybe it’s Hazel” Will suggested, snickering at his antics. Nico was already marching down the hill into the Fifth Cohort barracks, laughing. “Wait, why are you laughing?”  
“Come with me!”  
Will ran after Nico, tripping down the hill. He caught up just as Nico ran into the Barracks, and saw Hazel chasing Reyna around the courtyard, with glitter in her hair. That would take years to brush out, with her wild curls.  
“Reyna I swear to Pluto if this glitter doesn’t come out I will do something drastic!” Hazel screamed.  
“You could just mist it out,” Nico called, snickering at her. “We’re going to the Garden, don’t mind us!”  
Reyna smirked and waved, the signal for ‘don’t do anything’. 

 

They were lost. Hopelessly lost. While New Rome looked like an organized town, with little streets and large squares, it was a clusterfuck not dissimilar to Los Angeles. If you made one wrong turn, as Will and Nico were apt to do, you ended up lost in some strange square they’d never seen before.   
“Nico, are you sure this is where we’re supposed to be?” Will asked, looking around at the temples that surrounded them. It appeared that they were somewhere near temple hill, judging from the statues and pillars around them. “I thought we were headed to Bacchus’ Garden?”  
“No, we’re supposed to be here. I set it all up especially!” Nico replied, pushing some ivy out of a doorway and entering. “I wanted to do something special today, and yeah.”  
“Thanks. I kind of had plans but it would have involved ice skating and then helping in the infirmary so I’m glad you had an idea.” Will said, blushing madly.  
“Happy Valentine’s day then,” Nico replied, kissing his boyfriend.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this doesn't read that well, I'm having trouble being motivated today. Also I hate the formatting on here


End file.
